A Home
by roothlace
Summary: Danny Rand had always been in search of a family...


**A Home**

 _Iron Fist_ doesn't belong to me

000

Danny Rand had always been in search of a family – he freely admitted this to himself. He supposed losing his parents at a young age like he had and in such horrific circumstances, and being thrust suddenly into a new culture would do that to a person. He had thought that being with Harold, Ward and Joy would fill that void in his heart and he'd tried as much as he could since his return to New York to fit in with them but he had failed. Living with monks for more than half one's life would do that to a person he figured, still he couldn't help but wonder if the hole in his heart would ever be filled.

And then he'd met her.

Colleen Wing.

He told himself that the fact that she was fighter was the reason why he felt so drawn to her but he knew that it was more than that.

Sure, she was good looking with an easy grace about her – he really liked the way she moved but honestly he couldn't put his finger on it but … there was something about Colleen that grounded him. Which is why he was so angry and betrayed when he found out that she was part of The Hand. He was angrier with himself for having let her fool him like that, how he had failed to see that she was keeping something as big as that from him.

Honestly!

What did that say about his self-awareness? It wasn't like she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, certainly not the smartest or funniest so why had he let himself be taken in by her.

Davos was right; New York was dulling his senses and his purpose and after finding and dealing with Bakuto he was going back to K'un-Lun find himself.

Danny firmly believed this…that is until he saw Colleen come over the wall infront of them. He knew then that despite her betrayal, despite the fact that she was part of a group that he'd sworn an oath to destroy, he had to go and be with her.

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. They would make this right. He wasn't sure how or when but they would make this right.

000

Colleen lifted her head slowly and looked around the room, Danny was nowhere to be found; smiling to herself she got out of bed and made her to the bathroom.

As she took a quick shower and got dressed she thought to herself how quickly her life had changed. She had only met Danny Rand a few weeks ago and yet it seemed as if he'd always been part of her life.

True, getting close to him had been on the orders of her Sensei but only because she had already shown an interest in him and also because Danny himself had kept on showing up at the dojo. She hadn't liked lying to him but then at the time she had thought that she was fighting for the right side and that she could eventually convince him of that and that he would join them.

Well, that had backfired spectacularly and yet somehow they were here together.

She couldn't help the widening of her smile as she went out to join him.

000

"What are your plans now?" Claire asked Danny.

Colleen took a bite of the pizza – it was actually very good and waited breathlessly for his answer. They had never discussed what exactly they were but she hoped that she meant, well, something more to him.

"I'm going back to K'un-Lun," Danny said.

Colleen listened as Claire ranted about her and Danny's need to fight as a response to whatever obstacle they faced. She supposed Claire was right but what did it matter now; Danny was leaving her. They both watched in silence as Claire left the dojo.

"There's a lot of darkness right here in New York," she told him, surely he could stay in New York and still be the kind of Iron Fist he needed to be.

"There's light too," he told with a slight smile on his face; she couldn't pretend that she didn't know what he was referring to but what did was the point? He was leaving; he would probably never return.

"I was hoping that you would come with me," Danny said.

Colleen couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been so sure that this was goodbye instead Danny Rand had managed to surprise her yet again. Overwhelmed with feelings she hadn't really known she possessed she grabbed him and hang on for dear life.

A few days she had been sure that Danny would never want to see her again; that he would kill her as soon as he did but now he was taking her to his home.

000

Danny smiled to himself as he hugged Colleen close; he had been quite nervous about asking her to go with him. He couldn't see how she could say yes; her life was in New York and although she had no students currently there was no reason why she would just drop everything and go with him. He hugged her closer and thought about the fact that although he'd come back to New York to get a family he'd found something much better.

A home.

000

Well?


End file.
